scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Gnome Alone
Arcade Trouble is the second episode of the first season of Scooby-Doo's Newest Mysteries. Premise Shaggy, Scooby, and his parents are going to Italy for a week! But, Shaggy and Scooby wake up one day to find Shaggy’s parents forgot them! And to make things worse, a giant gnome haunts they backyard. Can Scooby and the gang crack the case of the giant gnome? Synopsis Shaggy, Scooby, and Shaggy parents are going to Italy. But Shaggy and Scooby accidentally get left behind! It is a hot summer morning. Shaggy and Scooby are sitting in their room. Suddenly, Shaggy’s parents burst in. Tomorrow they are taking Shaggy and Scooby to Italy for a week. Shaggy and Scooby act serious, but when Mr. and Mrs. Rogers leave, they start partying. Shaggy and Scooby party all day and then they go to bed. Scooby and Shaggy wake up. It is 1:30 PM! The flight leaves in 5 minutes. Scooby and Shaggy run downstairs. Shaggy’s parents aren't in the house. Scooby finds a note on the door. It says: Hello Coolsville! We’ve taken Shaggy and Scooby to Italy! Shaggy asks Scooby how they forgot them. Scooby doesn't know. Scooby and Shaggy walk to the Malt Shop. Inside, they see Fred, Daphne, and Velma at a booth. Scooby and Shaggy sit down. They explain what happened. Daphne says they could always stay at Coolsville. Scooby and Shaggy agree. After finishing their malts and fries, the gang heads to Shaggy’s house. His garden has been destroyed. Fred says they should look around Coolsville and find out who destroyed Shaggy’s garden. Scooby and Shaggy stay at the garden. Once Fred, Daphne, and Velma are far away, a 7 foot tall gnome appears in the garden. He starts wrecking the rest of Shaggy’s garden. Meanwhile, Fred, Daphne, and Velma are looking around Coolsville. They ask Sheriff Owen if he saw somebody destroy Shaggy’s garden. The sheriff didn't. They head to the house across the street from Shaggy’s. Inside, they meet Mr. and Mrs. Brain. They saw a giant gnome destroy Shaggy’s garden. Fred, Daphne, and Velma head to Shaggy’s house. When they arrive, Scooby and Shaggy are gone! Velma sees fresh gnome-prints in the garden. She says the giant gnome must have taken Scooby and Shaggy prisoner! In a cave, inside a prison cell, Scooby and Shaggy are moaning. The 7 foot gnome is making something. He finishes it. Shaggy points out the gnome made an axe. Scooby gulps. The gnome makes wooden models of Scooby and Shaggy. He chops the models in half. The gnome walks off. Scooby asks Shaggy if they’ll do that to them. Shaggy says he isn't sticking around to find out. After Scooby and Shaggy escape the cave, they head back to the Malt Shop. Velma, Fred, and Daphne are waiting. Scooby and Shaggy explain what happened. Fred says they should split up and look for clues. Shaggy says they should eat first. The gang sits down and orders vanilla malts and fries. They talk about the mystery while they wait. Shaggy wishes he could have gone to Italy. Meanwhile, Mr. and Mrs. Rogers are on the airplane. They realize Shaggy is gone. Mr. Rogers says he’s probably having fun with Fred, Daphne, and Velma. Back in the Malt Shop the gang eats and leaves. Scooby and Shaggy are searching for clues. They meet Mr. Gnome; he makes gnomes of all sizes. Scooby and Shaggy walk away, thinking Mr. Gnome is the culprit. The giant gnome appears. The chase scene starts. Scooby and Shaggy are running from the giant gnome. They dress as painters and take the gnome into a building. They paint lipstick on him. The giant gnome looks in the mirror and roars. He chases Scooby and Shaggy out of the building. Fred is running from the giant gnome. He hops in the Mystery Machine and drives away. Daphne is running from the giant gnome. Fred drives by in the van. Daphne hops in and they drive away. Velma is running from the giant gnome. Fred and Daphne drive by in the Mystery Machine. Velma jumps in. Scooby and Shaggy are running from the giant gnome. The van drives by and they hop in, ending the chase scene. The Mystery Machine stops in front of a wall, but the gnome hits it. The gang hops out of the van. They unmask the gnome. It is Mr. and Mrs. Brain! They wanted to scare Shaggy away and buy the house. Shaggy says he doesn't own the house and they would've had to buy it from his parents. Sheriff Owen comes and takes Mr. and Mrs. Brain away. The episode ends with the gang and Shaggy’s parents in Italy. “Rooby-Rooby-Roo!” cheers Scooby. Cast and characters Villains *Giant Gnome Suspects Culprits Locations *Airplane *Coolsville **Shaggy's House **The Gnome's Cave **Malt Shop Notes/trivia *This episode and title is based on Home Alone. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches *The gnome's hat isn't colored in 1 scene. *Shaggy has a white shirt in 1 scene. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities Home media *Scooby-Doo's Newest Mysteries the Complete 1st Season Quotes In other languages Category:Decca03's Stuff Category:Scooby-Doo's Newest Mysteries Category:Scooby-Doo's Newest Mysteries Episodes Category:Scooby-Doo's Newest Mysteries Season 1